Burned
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: This is my version of Burned, continues right where tempted finished. Quick read, very short, not great. Lemony. Complete. Stark x Zoey. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or any of the characters – although I do wish I owned a few of them.**

**Also sorry about changing POV so much it is just how the story works.**

**Please reveiw. :D**

* * *

(SPOV)

Stark cried as he held Zoey in his arms. She was dead, and it was his fault, he had failed her as a warrior.

He felt a hand on his shoulder "Stark we have to go, Konola could be back at any second."

He shook his head "I can't leave her here."

"No one was asking you to, you idiot," Said Aphrodite who still managed to sound sarcastic even though she was crying "You would bring her with us."

Stark stood slowly, with Zoey in his arms and started to follow them back to the infirmary. Then he felt something it was small, drowned by his grief, it felt like…. Zoey. Through his bond he could feel her stir.

He gasped and fell to his knees. "Zoey," He said over and over again. He felt someone try to pull him up but he shook them off, Zoey was still alive he could feel it. Then her eyes opened and as he watched her mark became filled in again and those beautiful patterns appeared.

(ZPOV)

I left heath and I was in the dark, it was suffocating, I wanted to get out so badly I wanted to get back to the twins and Damien and Stark. Then that was it stark she thought about him and the darkness started to fade, she could feel his pain through the bond she concentrated on it using it like a beacon to take her back to where she needed to be. Then she could feel… herself, someone was carrying her, not just someone stark, she struggled to open her eyes.

Then they stopped moving and she had the sense of being closer to the ground. She could here him saying her name over and over again. She wanted to answer him but her voice wouldn't work, so she concentrated on opening her eyes again. When she finally did all she could see was Stark's beautiful blue eyes. Then it all came rushing back, Heath dying, Konola, and the dream in the field.

She hastily turned away from stark and vomited on the pavement. He held her hair back and when she was empty she fell into him sobbing and exhausted. Without a word, he lifted her again, held her close to him and took her inside.

Zoey didn't know who long she cried on his shoulder, but eventually she fell asleep in her warrior's arms.

(SPOV)

Eventually, Zoey's sobs slowed and her breathing became even. As he laid there watching her, it occurred to him the he really needed to pee. He groaned inwardly he didn't know how much longer he could wait. Eventually, he slid his arm out from under Zoey and tip toed to the bathroom.

When he came out Zoey was shaking, and sobbing. Dam it! "Zoey!" He yelled

"Zoey wake up!" He yelled again, she opened her eyes looking confused.

"Konola" she cried as she launched herself into his arms. Her head on his shoulder she sobbed. He sat down on the bad and pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair until she was calm again.

After a few minutes silence she spoke.

"He was in my dreams again," she said, "But he looked different, he looked old like something had happened. He said that I had done something to him and he would get better and that he would take me away, willing or not." When she was finished she was shaking, Stark held her tighter against.

"My lady I will not let anything hurt you ever again." He said and he meant it. "Now come on we must tell your friends what has happened, they probably think I went crazy and ran off with your body or something."

A look of confusion crossed her face, then she remembered and looked down…. blushing.

(ZPOV)

I can't believe Stark saw me throw-up or that it was almost actually on him.

"What's wrong Zoey?" He said lifting my chin so he could see my face, but I wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing" I mumbled, still looking down.

"I can feel your emotions and right now you are embarrassed about something. Let me assure you, that you have nothing to be embarrassed about my lady." I looked into his eye's.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I am the one who should be apologizing, I failed you." He finished a tear in his eye.

"You didn't fail me it wasn't your fault there isn't anything you could have done." I finished with a sob, great I'd started crying again. Stark pulled me back on to his lap.

"But it is my fault I shouldn't have left you, I was angry, but that's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter," I said sobbing into his shirt. "You couldn't have saved him…." I drifted off at the end and cried even louder. He pulled me down onto the pillows and held me there until I fell asleep again.

(SPOV)

I watched Zoey, asleep in my arms as I thought about everything. She was right it there was nothing I could have done to stop Health from dying, but that didn't make me stop feeling guilty for leaving her. I also thought about what she had said about Konola, by the sound of it she had severely weakened him, maybe even taken away his immortality if he was starting to age. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Then a voice yelling. "We know you're in there Stark so either open this door, or we will knock it down."

"Come in." As quietly as he could with them still hearing. The door opened and there were Zoey's friends, Aphrodite in front.

"What on earth do you think you're doing you freak,' She yelled, I moitioned for her to shut up. 'No you take her body and hide in here, what are you sick, we thought you were following us then nothing. What the hell were you doing."

I looked down at Zoey amazingly she was still asleep. She must be really tired. Aphrodite and the other followed my gaze to Zoey. A few them gasped.

"What… her mark… but… What happened…? Is she alive?" Stuttered Aphrodite.

"Yes." They all started to talk at once. "Shh..." I said but it was too late Zoey was Awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so i am really trying, so please be nice and reveiw. :D **

**and i know it is slow but the plot will so thicken.**

* * *

(ZPOV)

I woke up in the same place I feel asleep. Starks arm's. I looked up to see his face I smiled at him, then pulled him down and kissed him, he kissed me back, my lips parted then…

"heehmm." Someone cleared their throat, I looked around the room releasing for the first time that we were not alone. My friends were their – well most of them. The twins giggling, Damien and Jack, smiling at my and Aphrodite with here hands on her hips, with Darius at her shoulder.

I blushed and looked down, Stark however sat up pulling me with him, "Great now you've done it I told you's all to be quiet."

"Sorry." Said Erin as she and Shaunee burst out laugh. Then they all – except Darius – came and hugged me on they bed.

"Zoey we thought you were dead." Said jack with a sob.

"Yeah what happened, first Arrow boy was following us with you, and then when we got to the infirmary he was gone." Said Aphrodite, who surprisingly was in the middle of the group hug, right next to me.

So I explained everything that had happened since I found heath, skipping on some unnecessary parts. When I was done, Stark started talking.

"So I think, the reason Zoey saw Konola as an old man was because when she hit him with spirit she damaged his soul, and took away his immortality, and that's why he has lost his patience. And I think the best way for us to defeat him is to go to him and get him while he is still weak, while we still have the upper hand." Stark finished and looked around expectantly.

They all started talking at excitedly about what this could mean. I couldn't process this all I was so tired and at the moment I really didn't care. So while they chatted I leaned my head on Stark's shoulder and drifted to sleep, comforted by the fact that my friends surrounded me.

(SPOV)

"So Zoey what do you think?" Asked Damien, they all turned to look at Zoey, who was asleep on my shoulder.

"How long has she been asleep?" Said Aphrodite annoyed.

"Oww, I'd say about forty minutes." I said chuckling.

"I think it' time –" started Erin.

"- for us all to leave," finished Shaunee.

One by one, they filled out of the room. I picked Zoey up of the bed, cradling her in one arm, and pulled back the messy covers with the other. Then I placed her on the bed, pulled of her shoes, and laid down next to her. She stirred and looked up at me barely awake.

"Where did they all go?"

I laughed. "Don't worry Z just go to sleep."

She scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and started tracing the patterns on her exposed hip, she shivered with what I hoped was pleasure and soon fell asleep in my arms once again.

(ZPOV)

When I woke up, Stark was asleep next to me with his arms around me. I gently detangled my self and got out of bed, only to immediately sit back down again, I was sure I had been asleep for a long time, but I was still impossibly tired.

I tried again, this time succeeding and went to the bathroom. When I came out Stark was awake.

"Hello sleepy head." Said stark I just yawned in response and joined him on the bed again. He immediately took me into his arms again.

"How long was I asleep."

"About eighteen hours." WHAT!!!!

"What? No that's not right, how can that be possible, I'm still so tired," I said with a sob.

"You've been through a lot and need time to rest, to heal." I didn't answer the tears that were flowing down my cheeks, were constricting my throat making it to hard to speak.

After a minute Stark stood up. I looked at him questioningly. He bent down and wiped the tears off my cheeks, not that it helped more came right away to replace them. "Your, not the only one with needs he said nodding to the bathroom." I just smiled and nodded.

When he was done he came out. "So please tell me your hungry, because I am aboslutley starving." He said grinning at me.

I knew I should logically be hungry; it had been over a day since I had last eaten. But my body didn't care about logic right now, so I just shook my head.

"Well do you think you can manage a trip to the hall, because I can't leave you alone and if I don't eat something soon, I think I'll faint."

I didn't think I could manage it I was just so tired, but Stark hadn't eaten since I last had because he had been protecting me in my sleep so what else could I possibly do but nod.

"Alright then let's go."

"Can I change first?" I said in a voice that was barely audible, I mean I may be tired but still, this was the vamypre hi court, and I hadn't changed clothes in two days, in which I had, fainted, thrown up and cried my eye's out.

"Yep I'll be waiting outside." He said as he left the room, with him gone I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I new if I did Konola would get into my dreams. So instead I got dressed and went outside to Stark.

He could sense how tired I was through the bond. "If you want to go back to sleep I can wait, I'm not that hungry." Just then his stomach rumbled in defiance. I giggled.

"I will survive I can sleep after you eat." It turned out I couldn't handle the walk and Stark ended up carrying me to the cafeteria, after I nearly fainted going down the stairs. He had tried to go back to the room but I insisted otherwise.

When he set me down, we were at my friend's table, it turns out it was dinner time, which was extremely embarrassing seeing as Stark had just carried me here. I blushed and sat down. While stark went to get soon food.

When he was back Damien started talking, it turns out they had done a lot of planning while I was asleep.

"So I did some research and found out there is a summoning ritual, used to find missing people. I thought we could use that to summon him then use our elements to banish him for good it might work."

I nodded in agreement. That should work.

"Yeah," said Jack. "And you guy's should do it as soon as possible, while he is still week so he can't fight you while you's cast the circle."

"I don't think Zoey can don' that yet." Said Stark, who was shoveling down a huge plate of spaghetti, the poor guy really was hungry. "She can barely stay awake now, and casting a circle takes a lot of energy."

"Yeah but we have to do it soon otherwise Konola could regain his strength." Said Jack.

"I don't care she can't do anything until she's ready." Said Stark in a scary voice. I was barely hanging on the conscious world. Jack backed down then. I leaned back in my chair.

"I know that." Said jack in a small voice. That was the last thing before I felt myself sliding off my chair.

(SPOV)

"I don't think Zoey can don' that yet." I said through my spaghetti. "She can barely stay awake now, and casting a circle takes a lot of energy."

"Yeah but we have to do it soon otherwise Konola could regain his strength." Said Jack.

"I don't care she can't do anything until she's ready." I said.

"I know that." Said jack in a small voice. Then Zoey was falling beside me, I caught her before her head hit the ground, I knew we shouldn't of come down here she was just so tired. Maybe I can get room service till she gets better. I lifted her from the floor, all her friends were talking at once.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is she sick?"

"No," I answered sharply, "She is just tired, like I said, now if you please move, so I can take her back to bed." They all moved obediently.

For the next four day's Zoey slept in burst, she would wake up go to the bathroom, maybe eat a little, then go straight back to sleep. I thought this pattern would continue forever until, on the fifth morning – well technically evening, I woke up and she wasn't there. I sat up and looked around and heard the shower running. Through the bound, felt energy… as well as sadness, frustration and anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next one, hope you enjoy it. Please review and any ideas are welcome.**

**P.s. Don't get mad at the plot i needed to get rid of him to continue the story how i want to.**

* * *

(ZPOV)

So today we were casting THE CIRCLE, the one that was hopefully going to get rid of Konola once and for all, we had everything we needed, and everyone was in place, so I began.

_I summon the to our circle_

_To find the one whom we have lost_

_I call upon the aid of Nyx_

_To bring you now to me now_

_Konola the angel of the dark_

_I Summon the to my side_

_To stay with me until I release you_

_To find you who I have lost_

I finished the spell and opened my eyes at first I thought it hadn't worked that we had done something wrong. Then I saw a shimmer in the air and a moment later Konola appeared. Only he wasn't him self anymore, he was old and ragged covered with wrinkles and liver spots. I almost laughed. Then he spoke.

"Why am I here, you!" He pointed at me. "What have you done to me?"

"I don't know." I confessed honestly, I mean we had our theory but I wasn't telling him that. He tried to move forward but was rotted to the ground, summoned to my side until I release him. I started the circle walking to Damien. With Konola following, but not by choice.

"Air I summon you to this circled, you bring new life and blow away the old. Today I ask you to blow away Kolona's evil and banish it from this world. Come to me wind." And touch the flame to Damien's candle. Wind surrounded us for but a second before descending on Konola who screeched in pain. Yes it was working.

I next walked to Erin. "Fire brings as heat, in the cold night and now I ask you fire to burn away the evil that is Konola. Come to me fire." As usual Erin candle lit itself before fire went to Konola, who screamed in pain.

I quickly walked over to Shaunee. "Water, you are part of all life and now I ask you to go to wash away Konola and the evil he has brought to this world. Come to me water." Again when I lit the candle I could feel the element leave us and go to him.

"Earth you are in I lives you give us the food we eat and the places we live, once you imprisoned Konola now I would like you to banish him from your crust once and for all. Please Come to me earth."

Now for my element, Spirit. "Spirit you are with us now and connect us to our goddess Nyx. You guide us through our lives. Spirit Come to us, help us banish Konola from the Earth once and for all." I finished with my arms raised and watched as Konola, disintegrated – yes really – as if burned from the inside out into a pile of ashes which wind then blew away.

I thanked the elements for and let them leave, closing the circle.

Everyone cheered and Stark ran over and picked me up off my feet in a bear hug. I kissed him hard, and after a minute he kisses back. My lips parted, and our tongues explored each others mouths. I heard my friends start wolf whistling, laughing and the distinct sound of Aphrodite pretending to barf. The it was just the twins and Stevie Rae laughing. I looked up without breaking the kiss, to see, both Jack and Damien, and Aphrodite and Darius, kissing passionately. So I continued my one with Stark.

After a minute or so the twins cleared their throats. "Guys remember some of us here don't have anyone to play with so if would please cut it out."

"Plus," added Stevie Rae, "I am still a virgin and really don't wanna' see ya'll get down and dirty here in the courtyard."

I froze. Woops. I only just realized that stark hand his hand up my shirt and that his was nearly gone. I jumped away from him blushing and looking around, seeing that Darius and Aphrodite were in a similar situation. Only she wasn't embarrassed.

"Whatever, Come on Darius let's go continue this elsewhere." She said with a mischievous grin pulling him away from us.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." And with Warrior like speed, he swept her of her feet and they were gone.

(SPOV)

As I watched them leave I couldn't help be Jealous of Darius.

"You guys aren't going to do that to, are you's" said Jack, blushing.

I wish I could say hell yeah and run off with Zoey in my arms. But of course that was in my dreams and this was reality.

"No of course not." Threw the bond I could feel she wanted to as much as I did but she needed to celebrate with her friends right now it was the expected thing to do. "Now what can we do to celebrate around here."

"Shopping Spree, said the twins in union."

"Ahh guys it is almost sun rise and Stark and Stevie Rae can't go out in the sun."

"Oww yeah." Their Smiles Faded.

"Hey Guys you can go I'll just go to bed and catch up with you's later." Said Stevie Rae who clearly wanted to go but also knew her friends did to. "And I'm sure Stark dosen't want to go shopping in the first place."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her. "You guys go, just make sure you's get us something nice" He said with a wicked grin to Zoey.

"Can we go, please." Said Jack, Damien and the twins to Zoey. "Pretty please, with blood on top."

She laughed. "Uug gross guys, but sure we can go, get changed and meet me here in an hour, make-up sonnies, the lot."

"Yes!" they said. And we all split up heading for our rooms.

"Someone txt Aphrodite, no doubt she will want to come to."

"Kay." Said Damien as they went do the hall way, as I went to follow the, Zoey grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back to her.

"Where do you think you're going," she muttered in my ear.

I felt her emotions through our bond and OH!

We went back to her room and started out where we left off. But it wasn't long after we started that, Zoey was pulling away saying she had to get ready to go out. So as she headed for the bathroom, I followed her, closing the door Behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi sry i know people hate these, even i do, but i just wanted to say sorry that there are some mistakes that have been pointed out to me in my first three chapters, - Kanla's name is spelt wrong and the colour of Stark's eye's and i just want to apologize for any future mistakes, cause well i suck at english. So yeah, anyways please keep reading :). And as for if she is pregant i really don't know i try not to plan ahead to much. So yeah but maybe later if it can become part of the story line.

**Oxox**

* * *

(ZPOV)

We were on our House of Night's Private jet and we were finally heading home. The court case had been dismissed after Konola and Neferet 'mysteriously' disappeared. So we were finally going home. I had the window seat and Stark was next to me we were cuddled up together and had officially, been dating for two weeks. Not that we had done 'it' of course but still I loved him with all my heart, he was my soul mate.

We had the four seated row to ourselves so we pulled the armrest s up and I laid down, with my head in his lap and fell asleep watching some comedy that was on while he played with my hair.

(SPOV)

I woke up when the flight attendant told me we would be landing shortly and have to put on our seatbelts. I yawned and looked around, the blinds were closed, and Zoey was still asleep on my lap, I kissed her forehead softly.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." I whispered in her ear. She stirred and rolled over almost dumping herself on the floor. I laughed and she sat up cranky and confused, her hair all mused from sleeping.

"What, what's so funny." She said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

I tried to stop laughing and said 'nothing' and I moved across until I was back in the second seat across from the window, I leaned over and buckled her seat belt, then kissed her, before putting on mine.

(ZPOV)

When we landed we were greeted by Stevie Rae, – who had left shortly after vanishing Kanola to return to her fledglings – Lenobia and two cars. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to fit on our way back to the academy.

"Zoey because you are now High Priestess at the Tulsa HON so you will not be expected to continue with your classes, but your friends will. We also need to replace Neferet, and there is a new fledgling arriving today, although if you wish for me to take care of it her I will. Also the full moon ritual is next Wednesday and your things have been moved into the headmistress room." She finished in a rush.

"As for Neferet can we send out an add or something, looking for a new teacher. And I will look after the new fledgling, I might as well start now, I've done a full moon ritual before so that will be easy. Thank you for having my stuff moved I guess. And yes we did defeat Kanola, thank you for asking." I said the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, congratulations. I'm sorry but it was a bit chaotic here after everyone broke out of the spell, we had to stop classes for two day's while everything went back to normal, plus explaining about Neferet and you. I'm just glad you're back, so I can get back to my job."

"Thanks that makes me way less nervous."

"Don't worry, Z." said Stark, "you were marked for this, you can do it piece of cake."

"Yeah" Agreed Aphrodite, "Plus if anyone gives you trouble, you could always send arrow boy here after them. Right? I mean he never misses." I just laughed.

When we arrived home – yes home because it was my home – Someone showed us where our rooms would be and left us to get settled in. Starks room was in the teachers building, but I had gotten use to him sleeping with me – hehehe no literally, yet – and I didn't like the new arrangement.

Stark was just about out my door.

"Wait," I called, he stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?" he smiled seductively

"Well I was thinking, I really did like the situation we had going," I blushed looking down. "So maybe you could just move in here, I mean your room is so far away, what if I was in trouble?" I smiled at him.

He closed my door with his foot; then locked it, practically tackling me. We both landed on the bad, Stark on top of me. He was kissing my mouth, then he went lower making a trail of kissing on my neck before pulling my shirt up over me head and continuing down my stomach

I giggled, "So I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes oh god yes." He said hungrily between kisses. I pulled him back up and crushed my lips against his, I nibbled his bottom lip and his mouth opened allowing me access, he moaned in pleasure, we broke apart gasping for air. I took advantage of the space between us a removed his shirt. Then his lips were back on mine, I started unbuttoning his pants –

BANG, BANG, BANG! There was a knock at the door.

"Zoey are you in there." I groaned and so did Stark, but we continue kissing. We both knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Zoey, I can hear you now open the door. This is important." Aphrodite yelled, banging on the door again. I rolled Stark off me grinning, when I felt a hard pressure against my knee.

"Coming!' I called back and then I leaned back down and kissed Stark one more time before bouncing off the bed to grad my shirt. He buttoned up his pants and then just laid back against the pillows, with no shirt on.

I unlocked the and opened the door, and Aphrodite charged into the room, sitting on the desk chair.

She glanced at Stark. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your make out session." She said with a sneer. "But I thought you might like to know that Neferet is back."

* * *

**So yeah chapter four, will write post next one asap, any ideas are welcome. And please Reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't very long, but i have writers block and i still wanted put something up for you to read, she here it is and will either ad more to the chpter later or just continue from six.**

**I would also like to say thanks to ROSIE for giving me some ideas on how to continue after this chapter and that anymore would be appriciated. Thanks**

* * *

(ZPOV)

I unlocked and opened the door, and Aphrodite charged into the room, sitting on the desk chair.

She glanced at Stark. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your make out session." She said with a sneer. "But I thought you night like to know that Neferet is back."

"When did she get back?" I was a bit frightened, I mean I knew Neferet would come back, but I didn't think it would be so soon, and I still didn't have a plan on how to get rid of her once and for all.

"Like just now she's, storming around the school demanding to see you, she'll probably be here any second."

Just then my door flew open with such a force the handle was lodged in the door. And there was Neferet standing in the door way, fury consorting her once beautiful features.

"YOU!" she screamed pointing at me. "What have you done?! You evil little Bitch! I am going to kill you!" and with that she leapt at me, I cringed waiting for impacting not even thinking of calling the elements. Then Stark was leaping off the bed and tackling her to the ground – going for the physical attack because he couldn't reach his bow and arrow in time.

Stark landed on top of Neferet, his dominant size pinning her down. She was trying to get out from under him, attempting to kick him and clawing at his naked back. I was too stunned to do anything, just standing there like an idiot watching them.

"Zoey help him!" Aphrodite shouted pulled me out of my daze.

"Air come to me, go to Neferet, and hold her where she is for me." I said sending air in their direction. Neferet Stopped struggling, he arms and legs pinned to the ground. Stark stood up and retrieved his Bow and arrow, taking aim at Neferet before coming to stand next to me.

"Let me go!" she screeched at us obviously trying to free herself from the air that pinned her down – it would actually look funny to an outsider, seeing as see looked like she was struggling with nothing. Hehe. She screamed in frustration.

Just then Damien, Jack, the twins, Lenobia and Darius came rushing in the room, and then froze at the scene in front of them.

Damien, Jack, the twins, Lenobia and Darius came running in the room, and then they froze at the scene in front of them for like half a second, before the twins, Damien and Jack burst out laughing. This only seemed to infuriate Neferet more. She began screaming and thrashing about more wildly then she had before.

"Stark can you stay here and watch her while I talk to these guys out in the hall." He just nodded not taking his eyes off Neferet; I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

"I will also stand guard high priestess." Said Darius, Neferet scowled at me being called that.

I walked around Neferet and out of the room, with everyone else following me.

* * *

**So that is it for now, reveiw please!!!!!!!!! :D. **


	6. Chapter 6

**KK so here is the rest. Am posting two at once so yeah :)**

* * *

"Do any of you's have any idea how we can get rid of her?" I asked them all. I was getting really dizzy having trouble standing.

"Couldn't we just cast another circle." then I collapsed, it wasn't like I fainted. It was more like I was remembering something, only it wasn't my memory it was Heath's. He or Nyx was showing me what happened before he died.

***

_Flash Back – (exactly as written in tempted)_

"_It goes exactly as planned,": Kalona was saying. _

"_I hate the subterfuge! I cannot bear that you pretend to be something you are not for her." Heath recognized Neferet's voice and he inched forward. Keeping to the deepest of the shadows, he hugged the wall, being absolutely silent. The voices were coming from the park area, ahead and to his right, and as he moved forward, there was a break in the hedge, obviously an exit, and within the labyrinth Kalona and Neferet came into view. They were standing by a fountain. Heath breathed a shallow sigh of relief. The sound of the cascading water must have been what masked his footsteps. Pressing himself against the cold stone wall, he watched and listened. _

"_You call it pretense. I call it another point of view," Kalona said. _

"_Which is why you can lie to her and still seem to be telling the truth," Neferet snapped the words at him. Kalona shrugged. _

"_Zoey wants truth, so it is truth that I give her."_

"_Selectively," Neferet said. _

"_Of course. But do all mortals, vampyre, human, or fledgling, not select their own __truths?" _

"_Mortals__. You say that as if you are so far removed from us."_

"_I am immortal, which makes me different. Even from you, though your Tsi Sgili powers are transforming you into something that is close to immortal."_

"_Yes, but Zoey isn't anything close to immortal. I still believe we should kill her."_

"_You are a bloodthirsty creature." Kalona laughed. "What would you do, cut off her head and impale her as you did the other two who got in your way?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't kill her the same way I did them. It would be too obvious. She could simply meet with an unfortunate accident when she visits Venice in the next day or so." Heath's heart was pounding so loud he was sure they'd be able to hear him. Neferet had killed Zoey's two professors! And Kalona knew about it __and thought it was funny__. No way would Zo believe there was any good in him after she heard about this. _

"_No," Kalona was saying, "We will not have to kill Zoey. Soon she will come to me willingly; I've planted the seeds for that. All I need do is wait for them to bloom, and then her powers, which are vast even though she is mortal, will be at my disposal." _

"_Our __disposal," Neferet corrected him. One of Kalona's dark wings swept forward, stroking the side of Neferet's body and causing her to sway toward him. _

"_Of course, my Queen," he murmured before he kissed her. Heath felt like he was watching porn, but he was trapped there. He couldn't move. He probably needed to stay until they were actually doing it, and then he could slip away, go to Zoey, and tell her everything he'd overheard. But Neferet surprised him by pulling away from Kalona. _

"_No. You can't make love to Zoey in her dreams, and then again with your eyes in front of everyone, and expect me to open my body to you. I won't be yours tonight. She is too much between us." Neferet backed away from Kalona. Even Heath was captured by her beauty. Her thick auburn hair was wild around her. The silky stuff that wrapped around her body looked like a second skin, and her boobs were almost totally exposed as she breathed hard and fast. _

"_I know I am not immortal, nor am I Zoey Redbird, but my powers, too, are vast, and you should remember I killed the last male who tried to claim me and her." Neferet whirled around. With a wave of her hand she parted the hedge in front of her and stepped through it, leaving Kalona standing alone and staring after her in the dim clearing. Heath was getting ready to back slowly away when Kalona's head turned and his amber eyes went straight to where he was standing. _

"_So, little human, you now have a story to tell my Zoey," he said. _

_***_

I gasped sitting up.


	7. Chapter 7

ZPOV

I gasped sitting up. Everyone was looking at me, even Stark had moved to the door way so he could see me while still pointing his bow at Neferet. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom hand clamped over my mouth, I lent over the toilet and was violently ill. Lenobia came in and held my hair for me until I was done. I really didn't have the energy to push her away. When I was done I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

"Zoey are you okay?" She asked with so much affection it surprised me. I nodded, and led the way out of the bathroom.

I was immediately bombarded with questions of are you okay and what happened. But I just ignored them and went to stand above Neferet. I was so mad at her I could cuss. I could feel the elements swirl around me, I must of looked scary cause everyone had stopped talking and Neferet looked like she was going to poo herself.

Well should she be scared I was going to kill her for what she did. She had Killed Loren. She was going to pay! I willed air to return to me and it took her a minute to notice she was free from her binds. She stood up to face me.

"You BITCH!" I screeched at her. "You killed them it was you!!"

"Why who ever do you mean, Zoey?" she said with fake innocence.

"You know who you mean, don't play dumb with me!" I shouted at her, I wanted her to admit it, it would make revenge all the better.

"Ow do you mean, Professor Nolan and your not so secret lover Blake." she said with an evil grin. I heard someone gasp, I looked up to see Stark staring at me a million questions in his eyes. I gave him the best I'm sorry face and willed him to just wait till this was done with and let me explain. Neferet looked from me to Stark "What's wrong Zoey you didn't tell your warrior your weren't as pure as you seemed." She then looked at stark at twisted smile on her face. "Yes Zoey has had a few love affairs since begin here, with Eric, then there was Loren Blake, the old poetry teacher. Ow yes and then lets not forget that Human boy she imprinted on." The look on Stark's face was so hurt, but he didn't waver, she could see that. So she turned back to me. "But he's dead now isn't he Zoey." I was so mad by this pint I was seeing red. I couldn't control myself anymore, elements forgotten I launched myself at her. Attack every part of her I could reach in any way I could.

SPOV

"Ow do you mean, Professor Nolan and your not so secret lover Blake." she said. NO WAY!, NOT TRUE. I looked at Zoey willing her to deny it, to say it wasn't true. I felt shock now coming through the bond, along with the anger that was already there. But that didn't help me it could be shock at the accusation or shock that Neferet told me. She looked up and I could see that is was the second. I thought of leaving right there and then, but I couldn't it didn't matter what she had done, before she had met me. The look in her eyes was pleading. Neferet started talking again. "What's wrong Zoey you didn't tell your warrior your weren't as pure as you seemed." I continued to stare straight ahead, my bow and arrow still trained on Neferet. "Yes Zoey has had a few love affairs since begin here, with Eric, then there was Loren Blake, the old poetry teacher. Ow yes and then lets not forget that Human boy she imprinted on." She noticed that I wasn't wavering so changed her plan of attack. " But he's dead now isn't he Zoey." I felt her anger hit a new high, and before I could move, she had tackled Neferet to the ground.

We were all frozen as we watched. Then Darius realizing exactly what was happening, grabbed Zoey and pinned her to the ground, next to were Neferet lay, unconscious I think. Zoey was still struggling beneath Darius.

"Let me go!" she screeched. "I am going to KILL HER! Air come to me" and with that, she literally blew Darius off her. He flew into the wall above the bed. Aphrodite, rushed to his side, but he was fine, he immediately jumped off the bed and went to try and restrain Zoey again. This took all of two seconds and Zoey was still rolling over to get to Neferet again.

"No you make sure Neferet, doesn't escape. I will look after Zoey." I all but shouted at him, he probably nodded but I wasn't looking. I dropped my bow and grabbed Zoey's Shoulders and but her is a bear hug from behind. She lashed out at me and continued to scream. But I just pulled her down the hallway into what was suppose to be my own. I kicked the door shut behind us and landed on top of Zoey on the bed. Threw the bond I could feel she had calmed a little, but given the chance she would still rip Neferet's throat out. I was having trouble controlling myself, just from what the bond was giving me.

After a few minutes her breathing returned to normal. "If I let you up will you promise to be a good girl?" I felt her nod and slowly got off from on top of her. Only to be pulled back down once she had rolled over.

ZPOV

I didn't care what was logical all I knew was that I needed Stark and that I needed him NOW! I pulled him down to me and kissed him, with everything I had. I brushed, my tongue across his bottom lip. His mouth opened allowing me access and when my tongue met his I moaned. I could feel his growing excitement against my inner thigh. We broke apart gasping for breath. The I quickly flipped him over, so I was straddling. I Bent down and kissed him again, this one was longer, deeper, more passionate. His hands untangled them from my hair and slipped down to the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up and then over my head tossing it on the floor. As I continued to kiss him my hands slid down and started to unbutton his jeans, I heard him moan with pleasure. Just then I heard someone, no not just one a few people giggle. I froze. God couldn't I have one make out session without being interrupted. I looked behind us at the door to see the Twins, Jack and Damien standing at the door I jumped off Stark and looked around for my shirt. Which was on the ground by the door. Great.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Jack blushing. "We just wanted to make sure Zoey was okay."

"We can see that she is fine so we will just leave." Said Erin then she and Shaunee started with a whole new round of giggles. I put my shirt back on. There was no way this was going to happen now, even if we could still see Stark was 'in the mood'.

"Oww shut up. Come on lets go deal with Neferet." And with that I stormed out of the room and down the hall way assuming that they were following me.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed will post asap, but am starting school and am also working on another story for Vampire academy, so might be a cuple of day. **

**One more thing PLEASE REVEIW.**


	8. Chapter 8 yes it is a REAL chapter!

**So you are probably thinking 'holying fucking shit a real chapter' don't get to excited, because even though itis a real chapter, it's not a very good one. But READ! anyways!**

**So yeah enjoy – and about Zoey Mourning for Heath, I didn't want this to be her all depressed and broken so that is why I tried to make it a small issue, so she was still upset but It doesn't rule her life. :D **

**Also I will **_**try**_** to update more often like I should, but I am just not getting inspired for this story at all…… but I promise I am still trying hard……… Xxoo enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN............. if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfic. **

* * *

"_Oww shut up. Come on lets go deal with Neferet." And with that I stormed out of the room and down the hall way assuming that they were following me. _

ZPOV

I didn't really know what to do with her, I thought maybe I should give her to the vampyre high counsel and let them deal with her. Yeah that was it, I would send her to them and they would punish her. It wasn't my right to punish her and we had more then enough evidence to make sure she didn't walk away.

"We are not going to be the ones to punish her." Neferet eyes widened in surprise before a nasty grin covered her face. "We are going to spend her to the high council and let them deal with her. It isn't my right."

"But what if they let her go free?" asked Jack.

"They won't we have more then enough evidence this time and she won't have Kalona to hypnotism them." They seemed happy with my answer and nodded. "Darius is there anyone we can keep her, until I contact the council."

"Of course Priestess, there is a 'dungeon' for occasion such as this one." He said not taking his eyes off Neferet.

"Well then you know what to do." I said and he nodded leading Neferet from the room, Stark following them his bow and arrow at the ready.

"What did you do that for Zoey I wanted to pound her." Complained Shaunee.

"It wasn't our right, sure she has hurt us, but she also betrayed Nyx. She committed one of the worst crimes imaginable, she killed people. If it was up to me I would have killed her, burnt her and danced on ashes, right here and now, but I couldn't do that. Nyx wouldn't want that, revenge is never the answer." They all nodded solemnly. "So who's up to call the high council?" I got a few mumbled responses, but it was good enough for me.

I went to my desk and booted up my laptop, since they told me to use video call's if I ever needed to contact them… something about security… It didn't take too long and soon it was already, all I had to do was click connect. **(k guys never used video call before so forgive me if I get something wrong) **

"Guys it's ready." Everyone crowded around the computer, I didn't know if the council would appreciate all of us there but ow well they could deal. I hit connected and we all waited.

**(Okay so I don't know the names of the real council members so I am making them up)**

"Greetings high priestess Zoey." Said a woman I didn't recognize. "how may I help you."

"I request a meeting with the high, high council of Nyx" I said, trying to sound confident.

"What is this concerning Preistess?" said the lady

"I was recently attacked by Neferet. We have subdued her and are now holding her in our 'prison' I would like to ask the high council what I am to do now." I felt someone sqeeze my shoulder reassuringly. I turned to see stark had returned, Darius must have stayed to guard Neferet. I smiled at him then turned back to the screen.

I found it was now loading again, she must have patched me through to the council, or whatever it is they do.

"Greeting High Priestess Zoey." Said the lady as she appeared on the screen. "I am High priestess Luna." she added.

"Merry Meet High priestess Luna." I nodded, since I couldn't bow.

"What is this regarding?" she questioned.

"Neferet." Was all I said. She nodded, then did something on her computer, several other chat boxes popped up. "Merry meet," they said as one.

"Merry meet." we replied.

"What about Neferet." Asked Luna again.

"She attacked me, she also admitting to killing professor Loren and the others." They all gasped.

"Alexa is this true." Asked Luna, I wondered, why she was asking someone who wasn't even there. She must have noticed my confusion because she answered. "Alexa is able to tell if something is true or not. It is the gift Nyx has blessed her with." I nodded solemnly.

A beautiful women with intricate swirling tattoo's began to speak, I assumed she was Alexa. "All she has said is true. Neferet had been lost from the path of Nyx." They bowed their heads solemnly.

"What would you like for us to do Priestesses?" Asked Stark.

"You are Priestesses Zoey's warrior? Are you not?" We both nodded. "Well then we would like you to continuing to hold Neferet until we arrive to take her away for trial. Are you able to do that."

"Yes, we have a 'cell' and another warrior Darius who is swore to Aphrodite our Prophetess." I answered.

"You've done well young Priestess Zoey. Blesses be." 'Blesses be, everyone repeated. "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again." She said we replied the same. "We shall see you soon." she then closed the chat, the others doing the same. I let out a long breath. Well that had been different, but at least it was better than last time I had met with the council.

Everyone left soon after. I knew I had lots to do, but right now I couldn't so instead I went and laid on the bed dragging stark with me. I knew we had to talk about what Neferet had said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for." he asked stroking my cheek.

"For everything, for not telling you the truth, for Neferet." I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't be sorry Zoey, you never lied to me. You should have told me, but I realize, not all of what she said was true. And that it must still, no that it _is_, still a painful subject for you." He wiped a tear of my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I want to tell you." I sat up leaning against the headboard.

"I'm here for you," was all he said.

So I told him, I told him about everything that had happened, since I had been marked. I talked for hours, him only interrupting, with the occasional question. Or the encouraging nod whenever I paused. I cried, sometimes, and when I did he held me rubbing my back soothingly. When I was finished we sat in silence, it wasn't awkward it was peaceful. I fell asleep with my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Look yeah I know it is short, but I had to finish this chapter.. so yeah. Hope it was okay, I no it wasn;t good, will be trying really hard to update, within two weeks :D. okay........ :D.... please review, your support means the world to me. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope this chapter is better. It's a bit longer than my usually chapters, but still short compared to others. I hope it makes up for how shit last chapter is.**

* * *

_ZPOV_

_So I told him, I told him about everything that had happened, since I had been marked. I talked for hours, him only interrupting, with the occasional question. Or the encouraging nod whenever I paused. I cried, sometimes, and when I did he held me rubbing my back soothingly. When I was finished we sat in silence, it wasn't awkward it was peaceful. I fell asleep with my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. _

SPOV

I couldn't believe what had happened to Zoey, she had been so innocent and they had all used it against her. I wanted nothing more than to go down there and hurt Neferet for the pain she has caused her. But I knew I couldn't do that. I also knew that Zoey was worried about what I thought of her, but nothing has changed, I still love her, I always would, even if it took my forever I would make sure Zoey knew it too.

I pulled my arms tighter around Zoey, feeling her snuggle into me, I closed my eyes content to have her in my arms.

ZPOV

When I woke up I let my mind play over everything that had happened since I had returned here. I could hardly believe it had been only just more than a day. It felt like forever.

"Crap!" I exclaimed sitting up. I had forgotten to look after the new fledgling, first day on the job and I was already messing up. God this was going to be hard. Stark stirred beside me and opened his eyes.

"What has you cussing at this time of the morning?" He said sitting up.

"I-I can't do this, I al-already stuffed up and it hasn't even been t-t-t-two days." I sobbed, I wasn't sure why I was crying, but I was. He pulled me onto his chest and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"What are you talking up, of course you can do this." I sniffled, but stoped sobbing.

"No I can't. I'm only a kid. I even forgot about the new fledging that I was suppose to greet yesterday, and I have to do a circle casting and a staff meeting. I don't know how to do a staff meeting." I was rambling now. "I haven't even finished school myself. What if I stuff it up, what if I ruin the-" he cut me off by placing one hand over my mouth, I scowled at him.

"Look just, relax, breath. You will be fine, we will help you, the professors will help you, we'll just call it learning on the job. As for the new fledging, that wasn't your fault you were a bit occupied with Neferet trying to kill you. Now I'm going to let you go now okay." I nodded, he took his hand away. "Good." He breathed.

"So what do I do?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"I... Well, how about this. We go find out about the new fledgling, then call a staff meeting. After that we call an assembly and explain things the best we can." It wasn't much of a plan but it was good enough for me. "But before we do any of that, we shower, dress and eat." He finished. I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." I kissed his chest. "I love you." I said before I could stop myself. That was the first time either one of us had said I love you to the other one. I looked up at him, slowly waiting for his reaction.

He was grinning widely. "I Love you too." I grinned back and him. Then he kissed me.

A warm feeling spread throughout my body and I felt a familiar sensation on my chest. When he pulled away I lifted my top and heard stark gasp, there right over my heart was a intricate heart shaped tattoo with a bow and arrow, with the letter J in the centre, Stark stroked it smiling. I lifted his shirt, to find a similar tattoo on his chest, in the centre of his there was a small tattoo of each of the elements surrounding a Z. I grinned and kissed it before kissing him again. Both hearts wer incomplete, I wondered why that was.

"I guess that means we're really meant to be." I whispered.

"There no guessing about it Zoey, I love you, with everything I am." I blushed.

"And I love you too, with my entire heart and soul."

"Well coming from someone who control's spirit that's definitely saying something." He joked; I shoved his shoulder and got out of bed.

"Come on, let's put that plan of yours into action." We showered – separately – got dressed.

After breakfast I txt Lenobia, asking her to come to my – that is so weird – office. She was there within minutes.

"Hello Zoey." She said. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled at her. "I think so. I just had a few questions. Is that okay?"

"Of course, whatever you need."

"Okay, first of all, did the new fledging arrive yet." She shook her head.

"No but she should be here today, all her information is in the folder to your left." She pointed to the manila folder on my desk, with the name Katherine Osborne printed on front. I nodded.

"Thank you. I was also wondering if you would help me call a staff meeting today, then I would like to have an assembly to inform the students of what has happened." She nodded.

"That's a good idea, the students are still confused and showing trust in them will help then understand the situation better." I nodded. "Is there anything else you would like to ask me?"

"One more, I was wondering if you knew anything about these types of marks. I gestured to Stark who came forward, lifting his shirt to show his tattoo. She gasped and looked at me. I pulled my top down slightly to show her mine. "Do you know what these mean?"

She nodded. "These are the tattoo's of twin souls." I looked at her, hoping she would continue. "It is said that once every hundred years, two souls are put on this earth that are destined to be with one another for ever and on their declaration of love, they will get marks over their heart symbolizing the love for the other. When this happens they will become inseparable, they will crave for one another constantly, as if there were thousands of miles separating them, even when in the same room and it will physically pain them to be separated. To take one away from another is like a death sentence for both of them." O.K. "It is a wonderful thing to find your other half, they will complete you and be whatever you need through-out your life, a friend, a protector and a lover all at the same time." I blushed slightly at the last one and looked up at Stark. I could feel everything Lenobia had said was true, right now I craved for his touch and even the thought of him leaving made me hurt.

"Thank you." I whispered, she stood up bowing.

"I will call the meeting for you, how long until you are ready?"

"Two hours?" I said it more like a question but she nodded and left.

"Are you upset?" I heard Stark ask from behind. Was he an idiot why would I be upset?

"No of course not, why would I be upset?" I turned to face him.

He shrugged, "I just, thought, well that maybe you thought you were being forced into it, like you didn't get a choice if it was destined." He trailed of and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"No silly, this just means, that I we were right. Plus weren't you listening, it only happens once they declare their love for each other, just like we did, by choice." I emphasized. "Plus this just mean everyone else will know you are mine." I felt very possessive of him.

"As you are mine" he growled pulling me against him. "I love you my Zoey."

"As I love you my Stark." I grinned; I really liked the sound of that.

SPOV

Plus this just means everyone will know you are mine." I felt her possessiveness of me and I loved it, I grinned so wide I thought my cheeks would crack.

"As you are mine." I growled pulled her against me, because she _was mine_ and no one else's. "I love you my Zoey."

"As I love you my Stark." She grinned. Oh god, is this what Lenboia meant when she said, we would crave for each other, 'cause I was certainly craving for her now.

I leant down and kissed her, she immediately tangled her hands through my hair, I moaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to connect my tongue with hers. Oh good she tasted fantastic, better than anything else in the world. I couldn't even compare it to anything. She pushed me backwards until I was up against the wall. I pulled her tighter up against me, but it still wasn't close enough.

I turned us around pushing her up against the wall, using the wall for support she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer still. I placed my hands under her ass for support. We had yet to do anything further that make out and I was wondering if we were going to do it. Neither of us were virgins, so it's not like it would be our first times or anything, but it was still special and I wanted to make sure we were both ready before we took that step.

"Zoey," I gasped pulling away from her. She just nodded, I pulled us away from the door and she untangled her legs from my waist. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look sure?" She asked, taking my hand and pulling me from the office quickly. I nodded hurriedly and followed her like a lost puppy.

When we got to the room she locked the door, then started walking me backwards towards the bed. My legs hit the bed frame and I fell back onto the bed with a huff. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

"I love you Zoey redbird." I whispered, when we pulled away for air.

"I love you James." She whispered back. She sounded so sexy, I moaned and attacked her, neck, kiss, sucking and lightly biting it, causing her to moan and shudder with pleasure.

We continued to move in sync, I never realised any part of me was missing until I found Zoey, but now that I had been with her I felt like I would die without her. We both climaxed, jumping over the edge together, screaming each other's names.

I rolled off Zoey and looked down at her to see her heart tattoo complete. I grinned at her, watching as her breathing returned to normal. She had a grin, the same one that I'm pretty sure was on mine.

"That was..." She trailed off at a loss for words.

"I know... I feel like I'm complete now." I finished still smiling at her.

"Exactly." She huffed.

"And look," I said, stroking her now complete heart. She looked at it, her smiling growing even wider.

"Meant to be." She whispered.

"Meant to be." I agreed.

* * *

**TA DA! So come one tell me how it was! Do you think I redeemed it enough to make it worthy of completion. Or should I just stop there...........Please tell me!!!!!!**

**I would love if I could get five reviews for this chapter.............. **


	10. Chapter 10: Epioluge

**This will be the finaly chapter.... my heart is just not in it any more..... thankyou to those who stuck with me until the end, or just those who read it all the way through.... I know it wasn't great........ But I figure last chapter is the perfect ending and his is a short summary...... so yeah Enjoy**

**Xxoo... thanks :D**

* * *

_SPOV_

"_Meant to be." She whispered._

"_Meant to be." I agreed._

SPOV – four years later... summary....

Neferet was sentenced to life in the dungeons for the betrayal of Nyx. Damien and Jack were now attending their final year at HoN and the twins were teaching drama together. Aphrodite and Darius were married over a year ago and were living in an apartment on campus.

After everything with Neferet was sorted out Zoey was elected to be the high high priestess, she has many worriers, but I am still her main one, we are hardly ever separated. We are now living in the at the court. Lenobia was appointed High priestess of the Tulsa HoN.

Zoey and I are getting married in summer and are also expecting a child, we couldn't be happier.

* * *

**So there is the end.... yeah, yeah I know it could have been better, but just think as chapter nine as the end :D.**

**Bye *waves***


End file.
